Gene Weisner
Gene Weisner, known as the King of Hearts, is the founder of the sinister Heartbeat Inc. Story Aspiration of Hearts Gene was the co-founder of Heartbeat Inc with Devon Rosch; when the latter managed to obtain technology to access dreams, Gene sought to seize them in order to control mankind, but Devon refused. This eventually led to Gene killing Devon, framing the murder as an accident, then taking Devon's research and experimenting on people. Gene devised a way to control the minds of mankind, and experimented on a series of people in order to create perfect soldiers to protect his society: among which, the incomplete Ten, and Blanca Reinetta who would become later his Queen and lover. He also recruited forcefully Joshua Skye, thinking he hypnotized him. King's Ascension Gene started using Joshua in order to sow discord and weaken Wonderland, the dreamworld. Although Melissa Powell and Risha Vayne eventually came to suspect him, Gene used his mind-control powers to hypnotize them, preventing them from posing a real threat to him with mental locks. He then installed the Palace of Hearts in order to grant himself complete control over Wonderland. Despite Gene's seemingly flawless plan, he didn't count on Joshua breaking Melissa's hypnosis; this allowed Melissa and Risha to fight Gene in Wonderland, as he had became the King of Hearts. Meanwhile, Ten, guided by Joshua, found Gene's real body and shot him, destroying Gene's existence in both Wonderland and in real life. Gene thus died. His legacy, however, was not yet extinct, as Blanca bore his unborn son, Ace Weisner. Appearance Gene is a tall man with hazel hair and eyes. He usually dresses in white scientist clothes and wears glasses, and possesses an amiable appearance. As he transforms into the King of Hearts, he insteads wears a regal red costume, his glasses replaced by a single lens over his eye. Personality Gene is an obsessive, controlling individual who believes that mankind would be better off if he ruled every existing aspiration. A megalomaniac without empathy or love - except perhaps for Bianca Reinetta - he enjoys using and deceiving people, and is extremely arrogant and proud. This in turn leads to his downfall due to his inability to predict Joshua's deception. Powers * Keen Intellect: Gene possesses high intellect, able to use Devon's technological experiments in order to create his own and even take control of the entire Wonderland Mindscape with only a machine and sheer willpower. * Advanced Hypnotism: Gene is able, due to the implants he installed in his mind, to affect Wonderland in such a way that he can hypnotize people with a single stare. This is amplified by his glasses (in his normal form) and lens (in his King form). Said hypnotism cannot be broken by anything save for the authority of a Conceptual Avatar. * Palace of Hearts: This machine allows for Gene to control the entire realm of Wonderland and bend its inhabitants to his will, essentially making him the single drive behind all of mankind. Storylines * Butterfly Effect features him as a central antagonist. Trivia * His first name might come from 'Genius' or 'Eugenics', while his second name is a reference to german 'Weiss', or white. * He quotes Thomas Hobbes's Leviathan as a justification for his actions. This further opposes him to Joshua who follows the opposite theses. Category:Character Category:Wonderland Category:Mindscape Category:Interra